Tales of the Spiral
by GalaxyNebula10
Summary: Join twins Jack and Autumn Fallon on an epic adventure as they reunite after a couple months of being separated to stop a force that threatens the Spiral, the Clockwork Armada. Soon after the twins' reunion, Jack and Autumn make a gamble to save the Spiral from the Armada with a few allies from Wizard City, but a dark secret Autumn kept could destroy Jack's trust of her forever.
1. Captured

The mid-day sun shone brightly over the oceans of Skull Island, a haven for all Pirate kind, and a ship was sailing towards an Armada fortress before weighing anchor and sending a long boat to the fort. Four people occupied this long boat, two of which were siblings Jack and Autumn Fallon. They were in the midst of a disagreement. Autumn was 15, just a year younger than her brother with short dark hair dyed white at the ends, and had the same stormy gray eyes as her older brother Jack, who was 16 with curly black hair and green eyes They both wore standard cabin boy/girl outfits, for that's what they were in their pirate crew.

"Jack, I'm telling you for the _last_ time, this doesn't look safe." Autumn cautioned her brother as the two of them sat in the rowing long boat towards a small, remote Armada fortress. James rolled his eyes and ignored his sister's warning.

"The Resistance _needs_ these weapons, sis. We can't let them down." He replied finally. Autumn groaned in frustration. The small fortress loomed in the distance, growing larger as the two siblings and their other two crew members approached. Their captain, a man named Jay Oliver, who was in his 30's, pulled out a spy glass. He saw armada troops crawling the deck of the station. The troops had been created back during the Polarian war. Marleybone, Valencia, Monquista and all the great naval powers had been at a terrible war with Polaris, a rigid and frozen ice-land, which threatened to tear the spiral apart. The Spiral, as it was known, held all the different worlds together. How did this work? Some say it was because of Bartleby, the great tree in the world of Wizard City. Jack paid this no mind as Captain Oliver scoured the deck of the station.

"Blast. Armada troops." He cursed. Jack took out his father's spyglass and scoped out the scene. "Jack, any way to get through?" Captain Oliver asked the young cabin boy. James took his time to survey the area and pointed to a small hatch behind the station.

"There." He pointed out. "That access hatch will lead us straight to the hold where the weapons are kept." He told the captain. Captain Oliver spotted the hatch and patted James on the back.

"Attaboy, lad." He smiled. "Alright Mr. Evans, take us to that hatch." He called to a young man roughly in his 20's with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and natural tanned skin. He nodded.

"Aye, aye, captain!" He replied as he rowed the longboat towards the back of the Armada fort. Jack stepped out, scoping the scene, followed by Autumn, Jordan, and Captain Oliver. Jack help a hand up to stop the four of them as he listened intently. He closed his eyes and heard the faint ticking of a clockwork soldier pacing near the hatch.

"Guard." He said, finally after a minute. "We've got two options, take him out and alert all guards on this station we're here, or we can sneak past him and reach the hatch. It's going to have to be timed perfectly though, so follow my lead." He explained. Autumn, Oliver, and Jordan nodded. James tapped a finger on a box to time the guard's pace. After three seconds went by, the guard turned around and started walking back the other way. Autumn was surprised. However this wasn't the first time her brother had been imprisoned by Armada and broken free. The pair soon made it towards the access hatch, and just as James had predicted, there were the weapons for the Resistance. Jack gave his sister a sly smile. "See? What'd I tell ya, huh?" He asked. Autumn rolled her eyes. She hated it when her brother proved her wrong.

"Oh, shut up." She joked, giving her brother a slight punch in the shoulder. "Good job, bro." She gave him a small smile. grabbing a crate of weapons. Jack smiled back, but his smile soon turned into a frown of confusion as they left the hold with their crates. "What is it?" Autumn asked, noticing her brother's facial expression. Jack help up a finger to silence her, listening closely. Autumn began to listen as well, before she gasped slightly. "No ticking." She said. Jack shook his head in reply. Captain Oliver and Jordan noticed too just as they had finished loading the last crate of weapons onto the longboat.

"Where are all the guards?" Jordan asked, looking around before spotting something big looming in the distance on board an Armada ship that had just docked at the station. Jack thought it was for a routine supply run, until he made out its shape. It looked like a massive clockwork, wielding what seemed to be a giant cannon with a giant sword strapped to its back. Jordan heard a click from the cannon and knew the trooper's intent was to fire. "DOWN!" He yelled. Jack and Autumn dropped to the floor as he did. Sure enough, a massive 'BOOM' was heard from the cannon, launching a cannonball the size of a person's head. The cannonball zoomed past over the pair, just missing its intended target. Captain Oliver crawled over to Jack and Autumn, keeping his head down. He looked up, and saw that at least six more massive clockworks had appeared, all firing their massive cannons. The cannons made a massive booming noise each time they were fired, as if being fired from the ship itself.

"We need to get out of here, now!" He told the siblings, who nodded in unison as they made a break for the longboat. However, just as they had reached it, another cannon went off, this time from the ship, blasting the longboat into splinters, along with the crates of weapons. Autumn covered her face as it did, and when she looked up, she saw one of the massive clockworks looming over her. She gulped as it unsheathed its massive sword, easily as big as her, and struck downwards. She crouched, dodging the blow, causing the sword to become stuck in the wooden plank flooring. She grinned, which faded when she saw the massive troop pull out its cannon and aim at her. The cannon went off, causing Autumn to jump in the air just to dodge it. She landed gracefully back on her feet, having just enough time to see the trooper pull out its sword from the floor and hit her with the butt of the blade, knocking her out.

"Autumn!" Jack cried out as he watched his sister being picked up by the troop that had knocked her out. Another loomed over Jack, doing the same as its fellow soldier. However, it missed and Jack shot back with his pistol. He thought the shot had made contact until the trooper straightened up and pulled out his cannon, firing back. Jack yelped as the cannon went off, creating a giant hole in the station's hull. Then, Jack unsheathed his rapier and struck the trooper's abdomen section, lodging his sword deep in the trooper's stomach, causing the troop to bleed out oil and fall, Jack's pistol still in his hand. Jack would've called that a victory if not for a loud screeching sound from above him. He glanced up and gulped.

At least three clockworks, feminine in origin, swooped down and landed, surrounding the young cabin boy. He pulled his father's rapier out of the stomach of the fallen dragoon, using the move his grandfather had taught him to strike down all but one of the female troops. On the deck of the station, a new clockwork had arrived and was looming over Captain Oliver. Oliver chuckled faintly.

"Deacon. How nice of you to drop by." He spat. Deacon stared at him, cold and unmoving.

"Now now, haven't we been naughty, Jay Oliver." Deacon tsked. He heard the sound of two of his battle angels dying and straightened up. "Take care of him, I have another matter to attend to." He told the rifleman next to him, who nodded and took Jay to his ship with his crew. Captain Oliver gasped as the armada troopers stood in front of the crew, waiting for orders just as Jack was just finishing up his fight.

Just as Jack turned to the last angel, it pulled out a very sharp blade and slashed upwards, causing Jack to cry out as he felt a sharp pain in his left eye. Blood flowed from the wound closing his eye shut. The angel's blade had cut his eye. Just as he picked himself back up, he was now staring at the barrel of a pistol, which let out a burst of electricity to knock him out. Deacon made a small hint of distaste when he loomed over Jack.

"Kane will not like that we captured two meager children." He said. "No matter, we can question them instead. Dragoons, destroy the ship and what's left of the crew." He ordered. A dragoon nodded and motioned his comrades to follow him to Captain Oliver's ship. They nodded and followed the dragoon. The last thing Jack remembered before passing out was watching the ship being attacked and the sounds of the dragoon cannons going off, along with the dying sounds of his crew members being executed before the ship finally went up in flames, taking Captain Oliver and his crew with it...


	2. Escape

When Jack woke, he heard the creaking of the ship and the waves of the ocean splash against the hull as he tried to get his bearings. He felt his left eye and traced a thin scar that ran along it. _Damn Battle Angel._ He thought to himself. He soon realized his eye was scarred shut due to the gash that ran along it. So, he grabbed a small patch of cloth and some string, making a makeshift eye-patch and placing it carefully over his left eye. James looked around with his good eye, soon realizing he was in the brig of an Armada ship. "Autumn?" He called out his sister's name. No response. Then, he heard a gruff voice from the cell adjacent from him.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself!" The voice demanded. Jack stepped into the light, and the owner of the voice settled down. Jack could make out a figure in the cell, roughly 30 with thick brown hair in the style of a samurai, brown eyes, and what looked like a thin beard along his jawline. Jack spoke up.

"Where am I?" He asked the prisoner. The prisoner sighed.

"In the hold of a damn Armada ship. But where are my manners? Greetings, I am Subodai, of Mooshu." Subodai replied.

"Jack." He replied. "Subodai, where are we headed, exactly?" He asked the resident of Mooshu, who sighed deeply.

"Cadiz." He said bluntly. Jack's heart nearly skipped a beat. _Cadiz?!_ He thought. _That's the center of Kane's power._ He gulped. Jack knew he _had_ to escape the ship, while finding his sister in the process. Jack's good eye adjusted to the darkness of the hold, and soon spotted the stairs at the end of the hall. This wasn't the first time he'd been imprisoned. Then, he saw a familiar style of hinge holding his cell door in place. "Half-pin barrel hinges." He gasped, before smirking. " _Leverage."_ He chuckled to himself as he found a small iron bar to pry his door open. Sure enough, the door jerked free followed by a loud clattering sound. Jack checked the end of the hallway as he stepped out of his cell. No troopers came to investigate the noise. Jack did the same with Subodai's cell, causing the door to jerk free and make a loud clattering sound as it hit the floor. That did it.

Jack heard the ticking of at least five armada troopers racing down the stairs to the brig. They were all riflemen, meaning they were either the very skilled elite ones, or the very crappy miss-you-with-every-shot ones. Jack hoped it'd be the latter. Jack could tell the difference between each armada trooper just by the sound of their ticking motions. He hid behind a wall the led to the corridor where his and Subodai's weapons were being stored. He turned towards the hallway, and sure enough, there was his father's golden hilt rapier that had been passed down to him, along with his mother's gilded brass spark-lock pistol. Valencian in design, much like his rapier. The troops had arrived, and much to Jack's dismay, the were the very skilled elite ones, which differed from the standard troops because of their fancy gold highlights on rifles they carried, the cuffs of their coats and around the eyes on their masks, meaning Jack would have a difficult time dodging their shots.

"Shit!" Jack cursed as a burst of electricity shot past him, just missing him. The trooper did not back down and kept re-adjusting its aim to compensate. Jack pulled out his pistol and shot the trooper. However, the troop took minor damage to the shot and kept shooting, much to Jack's surprise. Apparently these ones were also resistant to guns, much like the giant soldiers back at the fort. Jack took out a dagger and threw it at the one rifleman. The dagger lodged itself in the soldier's chest, causing oil to bleed out and making the troop power offline. _One down, four to go._ Jack thought. However, he would not need to deal with them as a small round bomb rolled down the stairs, followed by a voice Jack and Subodai did not recognize.

"GET DOWN! SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!" The voice shouted as the bomb went off, taking the remainder of the clockwork troops with it. The four of them were all knocked into walls, powering offline. The voice coughed from the smoke. "It's one o' these prisoners! Check the ones down there, Gandry!" The voice said, followed by another, Valencian by the accent.

"I'm on it!" It said. Out of the smoke Jack could spot two figures, a jolly fat guy and a small fellow, a Monquistan wearing a navy blue uniform. He then approached Jack and Subodai, regarding them with a suspicious look on his little monkey face. " _Capitaine,_ is this the prisoner we're searching for?" He asked the jolly fat guy, who walked over, eyeing Jack.

"Hmm, hard to say, Gandry." He replied to his comrade. "You there! I'm afraid ye be standing on me blind side, matey." He told Jack, who moved a couple inches to the right so he could be seen from the pirate's good eye. "Ah, that's better." He gave Jack a comforting smile. "Now then, what's yer name, pirate?" He asked. Jack straightened himself up.

"Jack, Jack Fallon." He replied. Gandry gasped.

" _Sacre bleu!"_ Gandry exclaimed in french. " _Capitaine,_ I told you! He is the one!" He sounded excited, as if he was expecting this to happen. An explosion outside rattled the hull of the brig, causing Jack and the others to brace themselves.

"Well, I'm Boochbeard, and ye already know my associate Gandry. As much as I'd love to continue pirate, I'm afraid we have to cut this short! That explosion of ours will no doubt draw more clockworks. Come on! We need to get outside to the bridge! Our ship is there as well!" Boochbeard told Jack and Subodai, who hustled up the stairs at the end of the hallway, and the sight that greeted them wasn't a pleasant one. Deacon turned on his heel, and even though his face was nothing but a cold, emotionless stare, his tone was one of frustration.

"What's this?! Boochbeard! Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?!" Deacon snapped at Boochbeard, who growled.

"Deacon!" The old pirate spat in distaste. Gandry also stared at the clockwork spymaster with hatred.

"Kane's spymaster! I think...we're in trouble." Gandry realized. Subodai growled.

"Our jailor! Clockwork monster! You will regret putting Subodai in a cage!" The barbarian bellowed. Deacon laughed.

"Oh my dear Subodai, I hardly think so." He replied, before raising his voice. "The prisoners must _not_ be allowed to escape! TAKE THEM!" He ordered to his troops. Jack heard a familiar screeching above and soon, three battle angels landed on the deck, ready for combat. Jack readied his rapier as one of the angels advanced on him, slashing upwards. Jack was ready this time and parried the angel's blade, disarming her and jamming his sword into her chest, destroying her mechanical array, shutting her down. The other two advanced to avenge their fallen angel. Jack ducked the left one's blade, parrying and clashing his sword with the angel's. To his right, he could see Subodai attacking the other angel. Subodai slashed downward with his big cleaver, completely slicing off the angel's wing mechanism before he beat her mercilessly with the butt of his sword. The angel's body was soon reduced to nothing but a steaming pile of wires and metal. Jack continued dealing with his angel, disarming her pistol and using it to shoot her dead on in the face. The angel shut down, golden oil bleeding from the wound. Jack and Subodai were about to celebrate when Deacon's voice boomed. "Not so fast! Do you think you can defy the might of the Armada?!" Deacon jabbed his cane down on the deck, causing a hole in the floor to spring open, revealing Jack's worst nightmare, five huge Armada Dragoons, cannons at the ready. Gandry's heart almost skipped a beat.

"What...what are those!" The Monquistan exclaimed. Deacon laughed.

"Surrender! Don't make me destroy you!" He barked. Boochbeard chuckled.

"Oh ho, don't bother." He said as he pulled out a signal flare. "Lads! FIRE!" He shot the flare and his ships guns fired on the dragoons, completely destroying them. The ship's hull started to explode. Deacon was impressed.

"Hmm, impressive. It seems I underestimated you, young pirate. You will regret making an enemy of the Armada." Deacon told Jack, who stared at him. "Enjoy your freedom, while it lasts." The spymaster pulled out a Valencian styled sparklock and shot a barrel near Boochbeard, causing it to go up in smoke, knocking him on his back. He stood up, and coughed. When the smoke cleared, Deacon was gone.

"Blast!" Gandry groaned in defeat. "The fiend, he is gone!" Jack ran over to see if Boochbeard was injured.

"I'm alright Jack, thank ye." He smiled. "We'd best clear out of her before the Erebus goes up in flames and sinks to Davy Jones' Locker." He told the group. Jack just remembered something.

"Wait, what about my sister?" He demanded. Subodai put a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Jack, if your sister was here, she would've escaped with us." He told him. Gandry nodded.

"He's right, Jack. If your sister was in the hold with you, she would've come out. I doubt she was on this ship. For all we know, she could be on another ship already on the way to Cadiz." Gandry told him. Jack looked to the horizon before getting on Boochbeard's ship to Skull Island, taking the helm for Boochbeard who could barely see after that blast.

"I'll find you Autumn, I promise." He told himself as Boochbeard's crew readied the ship to sail for Skull Island, leaving the flaming wreckage of the Erebus behind them. Just as they left the wreckage, Gandry's face dropped as 5 Armada ships loomed in the distance.

"Oh no! More Armada ships! BATTLE STATIONS!" He shouted to Boochbeard's crew who scurried around the deck. Cannons boomed as the ship picked off each ship one by one. Jack managed to catch a glimpse of one particular ship fleeing the battle-site, carrying a familiar looking clockwork he thought he recognized. It just happened to be Kane's flagship, The Tizona. Jack put the thought aside, focusing on the ocean ahead...


	3. Recovering the Jade Amulet

Jack and Subodai soon arrived to Skull Island and made their way to Avery's court. Jack opened the door to Avery's office, and saw a young white haired girl, roughly 15 with bright green eyes, talking to an older man, roughly 40, in a dark green and gold pirate outfit, and on his shoulder, a white Skarakeet, the native bird of Skull Island. He was hunched over a document, pouring over its contents. Horatio, his bird, squawked when he saw Jack and Subodai. Avery looked up and greeted them with a warm smile. "Ah, you must be the pirate that my dear friend Boochbeard mentioned. Come in! Come in!" Avery motioned for Jack to have a seat. He did so just as Avery sat down as well. "Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask, and I'm guessing you're on the run from the Armada." Avery guessed. James and Subodai both nodded. "Well, you see, I _can_ hide you, but I run a pirate haven, not a charity. I'm sure you understand completely." Avery finished speaking. Jack thought for a moment.

"Lemme guess, you need something done before you can hide us." He theorized. Avery smiled.

"Glad we're on the same page, young..." Avery's voice faltered as he realized he hadn't even asked Jack his name. Jack chuckled a little.

"Jack, Jack Fallon, Captain Avery." Jack extended his hand, which Avery accepted wholeheartedly. Avery spoke a second after.

"Jack, well, If you want me to hide you, I need a favor from you." He told the young cabin boy, who was listening. "I hired a pirate named Fin, leader of a band of blackguards called Cutthroats. However, during a meeting, Fin stole a special jade amulet from me. I need it back." Avery explained. "Now, as a reward for doing this job well, you'll be given your very own ship, which you'll need if you're to be a pirate captain, eh?" Avery hinted. Jack thought about the offer Avery was making. He looked at the pirate captain. "You have my word of honor, young Jack. My jade amulet for a ship." Avery extended his hand. "Do we have an accord?" He asked. Jack looked at Subodai, who nodded.

"Very well, Avery. You got yourself a deal." Jack accepted as he shook Avery's hand. Avery smiled.

"Now, the details of the job. Fin fled up the trail, to Skull Mountain, where he riled up the native Troggies, giant bipedal frog tribes. We're being bombarded by their slingshots as we speak. Take them out, then the path to Fin should be easy to trek. An associate of mine, Bonnie Anne, she's up there already. I'd speak with her before going any further." Avery explained. Jack and the barbarian nodded and a few minutes later were looking for Bonnie Anne.

"Oh, this is ridiculous, we'll never find her!" Jack groaned in defeat. Subodai brandished his sword.

"Hmm, perhaps that is her over there." He motioned to a young woman who looked about 17 or 18 with bright green eyes, ginger colored hair tied into a knot, and her face dotted with a few freckles. Her weapon was a sparquebus, a fancy gun which resembled a blunderbuss. Her green eyes fixated on Jack and Subodai. She greeted them with a smile.

"So who are you, then?" She asked. her voice had the faintest hint of a Marleybonian accent. Jack told Bonnie about the Armada and how Avery had hired him to fetch his jade amulet. "Avery sent ya? Good." Bonnie sighed in relief. "These blasted Troggies have been more trouble than a watermole's backside!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We've been trying to fight them back, but there's too many of them." She pursed her lips. "Hmm, tell you what, rough some of them up and I'll help you find Fin. Sound good?" She asked. Jack and Subodai nodded. The two of them walked up the path and saw the Troggies, who were laughing it up, hooting and hollering at them. Jack unsheathed his sword, which sent a group of Troggies in a panic. He didn't have to kill them, just beat them up a little until they stopped causing trouble for Skull Island. A few minutes later, they did, along with blowing up the slingshots on the island. Jack returned to Bonnie, who had a grin on her face. "Great job, you really showed them Troggies not to mess with us." She smiled. Another pirate, Smollet, cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, now that the Troggies are out of the way, onto business. Two of my best men, Livsey and Shepard, went after Fin up the trail a ways, to the Skull Cave. They've been gone for hours. My request is this young pirate, find them, and they'll help you find Fin. If they're alive, I'd wager they'll know where Fin is." Smollet explained. Bonnie packed her stuff and went on the trek with Jack and Subodai, when they heard a voice.

"YOU THERE! HELP!" It was Livsey, a plump little man in his 30's, with two double-barrel spark-locks, hints of grey in his brown hair, and brown eyes. Jack raced over to the cage he was in. "Thank the stars you're here, pirate. I've been stuck in this blasted cage for who knows how long! We have to get it open somehow." He pondered. "I think..." Livsey fidgeted with the lock outside his cage, until he sighed in defeat. "Blast! No luck. We'll need a key. Maybe one of those Troggy Shamans has it. Bring it to me, quickly!" He requested. Shortly after a few beaten up Troggies, Livsey was free. "Well done, pirate!" He grinned. The lock shattered to the ground and Livsey stepped out. "Alright, onto business then. Fin went into the Skull Cave to go meet a buyer, but I don't know _where_ in the cave he went to." Livsey pursed his lips, scratching his head. Bonnie then had an idea.

"Ooh! Maybe some of them cutthroat gits can tell us if we rough 'em up a bit, Cap'n." Jack liked the sound of that, so the group made that their plan. After a few roughed up cutthroats later, one of them talked.

"Enough! Parley! I'll talk, I'll talk!" He said. "Ye want Fin? He's inside the cave, in the Temple of Gloom." He told the group. "I can help ye find him if ye'll let me, pirate. Name's Bert Finny, by the way." Bert extended his hand. Jack finally took it and accepted, much to Subodai's reluctance. Bert's left hand was a makeshift barrel and three-pronged trident hook. His eyes were brown and he had choppy black hair. "This way, Cap'n." Bert pointed with his hook hand into the mouth of the Skull Cave. They had to cut through a few vines to find the hidden entrance. Once inside, Jack soon saw why reaching Fin was difficult. The tunnels were flooded and filled with giant crocodiles along with more cutthroats. Bert waved his hand at them. "Pay 'em no mind, boss. They'll leave ye alone as long as ye don't provoke them." Jack nodded. As soon as they reached the way to Fin's hideout, they had hit a dead end. Jack stomped his foot in frustration.

"Blast, the way's blocked." He groaned. That's when Jack noticed the unusually high volumes of water flooding the tunnels. "Bert, are these tunnels always flooded?" He asked the cutthroat, who noticed it too and shook his head. "I think...we may have found a way to reach Fin." A wicked gleam could be seen in Jack's eye. "If we can find a way to drain the flooding, we can reach Fin." Jack told his crewmembers. A voice called him over.

"Oi! You there! Come 'ere, quickly!" The voice belonged to Shepard, a middle aged man with gray streaks in his dark brown hair, and a cutlass at his side. "Livsey sent you?" He asked Jack and his crew, who nodded. "Very good!" Shepard chuckled. "Your cutthroat friend's right, the water's too rough to swim. However, it can be drained, at a Troggy shrine at the other end of the tunnel. I have the key, here." Shepard gave Jack a small golden key shaped like a Troggy. A few minutes later, when Jack and his crew walked out of the Troggy shrine after a few beaten up Troggies, they saw the water levels had receded, and could now reach Fin.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?!" Bonnie exclaimed. Subodai, Jack, and Bert all nodded in agreement as they charged for Fin's hideout. Upon entering with Shepard, they saw a muscular dude with goggles, two giant blades, dark, messy hair, and on an altar, Avery's jade amulet. Fin turned around and was surprised. Jack smirked.

"So you're the one causing all the trouble." The young cabin boy speculated. Fin growled.

"You made _three_ mistakes coming here, pirate. First: you took the job. Second: you didn't bring an army." Fin chuckled. "Last? Don't fight me in the dark, boy. The dark is where I _shine._ " And with that statement, Fin surged forward, swinging his giant blades expertly. Jack dodged the assault while unsheathing his rapier. Bonnie shot her sparquebus to occupy the other cutthroats. Bert was engaged in combat with one before running his blade cleanly through the cutthroat's chest, causing him to bleed out and become lifeless on the floor. Fin was now engaging Shepard, who was expertly blocking Fin's every move. Jack waited for the right time to strike. Finally, when Fin's flank was open, Jack made his move. He expertly jumped onto the altar assaulting three more cutthroats, slashing them away like nothing. He didn't injure then too badly, but he did leave a few marks to scare them off.

"Here I thought you'd be a challenge, Fin!" Jack shouted to the cutthroat leader. "Guess I was wrong! You're nothing but a bully and a coward!" He taunted. That did it. Fin was soon charging at James, his giant blades aimed to cut James in half. Fin slashed his blades into the altar, resulting in them becoming stuck in the stone. Before he knew it, Fin was on the ground and at the mercy of the young cabin boy's rapier. "Give up yet, Finny boy?" Jack asked. Fin's arms dropped to his side.

"You got me fair and square, pirate. You win." Fin muttered. Jack was taken back by this. "You want the amulet? Take it. I have no use for it." Fin told him. Jack sheathed his sword, taking the jade amulet off the altar while also removing Fin's blades from it. Much to his crew's surprise, the young cabin boy handed Fin back his blades. Fin looked up at him.

"You've got potential as a pirate, Fin." Jack told the cutthroat. "Maybe you just need a guide to show you how pirating's _really_ done." He offered, extending his hand to the cutthroat leader. Reluctantly, Fin took Jack's hand, allowing Jack to help him on his feet. After returning to Avery's office, Avery was utterly speechless that Jack had returned his jade amulet, without swapping it with a fake. Avery smiled as he set down his amulet on his table.

"Well done, Jack. You've certainly proved your mettle. Now, the matter of Fin..." Avery began before Jack spoke up.

"I'll take him." Jack said. Bonnie, Bert, and Subodai said nothing, but their faces were ones of pure concern. Avery looked at Jack with concern.

"Are you sure, Jack?" He asked the young cabin boy, who nodded. "Very well. Fin, I hope you learn something under young Jack's guidance." Avery told the cutthroat leader, who nodded. After the whole ordeal, Jack granted his own ship. However, when they got to the docks, the sight that greeted Jack and the crew wasn't a pleasant one.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Jack exclaimed when he saw the raft in front of them. " _That's_ our ship?! That thing looks like it would fall apart the moment it set sail!" He exaggerated. "I won't stand for this. Avery will either give us a proper ship, or I'm having a few words with him." Jack said as he stormed off back to Avery's office, his crew following behind, trying to calm him down.


	4. Gunn's Gold Part 1

After the debate with Avery of Jack's ship, he was left in an irritable state. However, Avery decided to let Jack in on the plan of hunting Captain Gunn's treasure. "Captain Gunn was a _legend_ of the Skull Island Seas." Avery began. "He was feared by pirates and princes from Marleybone to Monquista! A finer smuggler _never_ slipped past a blockade." Avery chuckled, recalling the old days. "Gunn sailed to Mooshu a few years ago, looking for the sacred Yum-Yum Fruit, the most precious commodity in all the Spiral. It can cure disease, grant strength, and even restore health! However, stealing this fruit is punishable by death, if you get caught, of course. He smuggled back loads of the stuff, selling it by the ton making Yum Bread, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding, however, Gunn's real stroke of genius was when he bottled it." Avery continued, James listening intently. "Oh my, pirates went _crazy_ for the stuff, as did everyone else. He even trademarked the song 'Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of Yum.' Gunn was the richest pirate in history when he retired. Sadly, no one has seen him in years. So, where's his gold? Nobody knows. His will is the key, and it's been lost for years! Until _now..._ " Avery finished. Jack was very intrigued. Fin piped up.

"We find that gold, you'll be rich, Captain." Fin chuckled. Jack was sent to the Kraken Skull's Tavern, where upon entering the cellar, he was caught in the middle of a heated argument between a teen female and an older pirate group.

"Mind your tone with me, you blackguard." The young girl cautioned to an older man roughly in his late twenties. "You may be lending your ship to this little enterprise of ours, but the will is mine." She informed him, who scoffed.

"So, I'm to be naught more than a lowly pilot then?" The older man asked. "Pshaw! How do we even know that ye _have_ the will?" He demanded. The young female slid him a piece of paper, which he stared at with his good eye. "Aye, that be the will, alright." He whistled. "Tell ye what, girly. We'll let you lead your way, but since we be using my ship, we sail my way?" He asked. Jack piped in.

"Sorry, not to interrupt, but what's going on?" He asked. The young girl sighed.

"Please tell this _ruffian_ that since I have the will, we should lead my way!" She insisted. The older pirate laughed.

"Sarah, please! Since we be using my ship, I think I ought to lead!" He insisted. Jack was confused. Sarah, whom the young female was known as, scoffed.

"You? Lead our expedition? Oliver Ratbeard, you'd probably get us lost on the way!" She snapped back. Ratbeard growled.

"And how would ye know?!" He shouted at Sarah, who flinched. "What, are ye suddenly an expert at sailing a ship? No? Then it be decided! We lead my way!" Ratbeard announced. Jack drew his sword at the older pirate, who was shocked. He studied Jack's stance, how he held his rapier, and gasped. "No. _No._ " Ratbeard protested. "I know that fighting style, and I do not have the time for this!" He yelled, snatching the will. "Good luck finding Gunn's gold, now, Ms. Steele! Take care of 'em, lads! I'll meet ye at the hideout!" Ratbeard exclaimed to his crew as he waddled his way towards the ladder out of the cellar. Fin blocked his path, unsheathing his cleavers.

"Fin! Don't let Ratbeard escape with that will!" Jack called to the muscular cutthroat, who grunted in reply. Ratbeard pulled out his blade and lunged at Fin. The blades made contact, Fin trying to push Ratbeard back. Fin saw Gunn's will stuffed in Ratbeard's coat pocket, and reached for it, grabbing the small sheet of paper.

"The will!" Ratbeard exclaimed as Fin laughed, keeping the will away from the older pirate. "Agh! I've had enough o' these games!" Ratbeard shouted, jabbing his peg-leg down onto Fin's foot, causing the cutthroat to yelp in pain, dropping his arms to attend to the bruise. During this, Ratbeard snatched the will again and made his way to the ladder, laughing like a crazy person.

"Agh! Ratbeard stole the will!" Bonnie growled, trying to shoot Ratbeard as he shimmied up the ladder out. Ratbeard yelped as he was nearly hit with a spark blast. He opened the trap-door, scurrying out of the tavern. Jack had killed off Ratbeard's three crew-members, who lay dead on the floor. Sarah sheathed her daggers and smiled. She was only a hair shorter than Jack with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Thanks for trying to assist back there." She said to the young cabin boy, who rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish chuckle. "We need to get moving. Ratbeard can't have gotten far, come on!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him up the ladder, his crew close behind. They got to the docks and spotted Ratbeard getting his ship ready. He growled as he saw the group.

"Ye may be quick to the chase, youngster, but ye be too late!" He laughed as the wind filled his ship's sails, carrying it away from the docks towards Blood Shoals. Jack stomped his foot in frustration as Ratbeard sailed away, laughing like a maniac. Subodai put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will get him, captain. For now, we should return to the tavern and come up with a plan." He suggested. Jack nodded as the group was headed to the tavern. Sarah looked at Jack like he was familiar to her, and he was, well, somewhat, but Jack didn't know that. Fin was talking to Avery, who had came to the tavern for news about Ratbeard, and from what Bonnie told Jack, it was not good. Soon the group made off for Blood Shoals, and the sight that greeted them when they entered the cave wasn't a pleasant one. Sarah had to pinch her nose just to not have to bear the smell of death. Four dead bodies lay strewn on the cavern floor, all poisoned. Jack held his nose shut.

"I knew Ratbeard was cruel, but I did not think _this_ cruel." Subodai said through a pinched nose. "How are we going to find him now?" He asked. Jack scratched his head. Then, he had an idea, but he wasn't sure his crew would like it.

"I know how we can find Ratbeard." He stated, his memories suddenly coming back to him. "There's a businessman my parents did business with sometime ago, and he lives in Gullet, the stomach of the Jonah Town whale." He explained, pausing for effect. "Guys, we need to go see the Frogfather." Jack told his crew, who all gasped. Bonnie went hysterical.

"Cap'n, are ye _crazy_?!" She exclaimed. "The Frogfather is the most _vile_ bastard in all of Skull Island's waters!" She protested. Jack sighed in defeat.

"Bonnie, I know it's risky, but it's better than not trying at all. If Ratbeard gets to Gunn's gold before we do, then we're in deep Skarakeet shit." He explained to the young musketeer, who groaned in defeat.

"...Fine." Bonnie said finally. "Just so ye know Cap'n, if that man tries anything, and I mean _anything_ , do _not_ hold me back." She warned. Jack nodded, looking back at the dead pirates. It could've been his imagination, but he swore he saw four pirate ghosts, begging him to release them from their captivity. Jack allowed himself to shed a single tear for these four pirates who had lost their lives to a traitorous, vile and selfish bastard like Oliver Ratbeard. Jack and his crew soon sailed for Jonah Town, located on the back of a giant whale. Jack looked back at Blood Shoals one more time, hoping those pirate ghosts would find peace from Ratbeard's crimes.


	5. Gunn's Gold Part 2

After hours of sailing on the shitty raft that Avery had given them, Jack and his crew made port in Jonah Town, hoping to find the elusive Frogfather, an old business friend of Jack's parents. After looking around town for what seemed like hours, the pirate crew officially gave up. Subodai was not amused. "Why does the coward not reveal himself?!" The barbarian shouted. "I grow tired of running around town like a crazed Troggy!" He exclaimed. Jack was hoping that the Frogfather was here _somewhere._ From what he recalled, he did live in Jonah Town, or was it under, in the whale's stomach? Just as Jack was about to head towards the docks, a fisherman named Ahab called out to him.

"Looking for the Frogfather? What in the blazes do you want with him?" He asked the pirate group. Bonnie spoke up.

"We think he can help us hunt down a pirate named Oliver Ratbeard." Bonnie answered. Ahab scratched his chin.

"Well, I know him. Alright, he lives under, in the whale's stomach. Gullet, it's called. Get in the bucket behind me and I'll lower you down. Watch yourself down there, young pirate." Ahab explained. Soon after, Jack and his crew were in Gullet. Fin pinched his nose.

"Ugh, the stench." He grimaced. "It smells like something big died in here." He explained. Bonnie agreed.

"Alright cap'n, we're here. Now, where is the Frogfather?" She asked Jack, who paced back and forth trying to remember where the Frogfather lived. He had been to Gullet at least twice with his parents before they...disappeared. Jack scanned the area. Soon, they came to a house with two bodyguards. One of them lowered his weapon.

"Oi. State your business here or leave." He said in a gangster voice. Jack held up his hands peacefully.

"I've come to see the Frogfather. It's important that I speak with him." He explained calmly. The guard put away his weapon after studying Jack. If he were to do them harm, he would've done so.

"Alright, go on in. No funny business though." He cautioned. Jack thanked him and entered the small house with his crew. Inside there sat a plump man in a black suit with a red tie and graying hair. His calm eyes became fixated on Jack and his crew.

"Who is this stranger that comes into my house?" He asked in a calm voice. Jack walked forward.

"Hello, Frogfather. I'm Jack Fallon, and this is my crew." He introduced himself and his crew. Bonnie kept a stern frown on her face. Subodai stood silent, as did Fin and Bert. Sarah sat down, keeping to herself. The Frogfather chuckled.

"You've got spirit, pirate, and you're clever. I can respect that. Let's do business together. Now, why have you come here, young Jack?" He asked. Jack explained everything about Ratbeard. "Ah, you came hoping I would help you find Ratbeard. However, this is not so easily done. Before I can, I need something done for me." He inclined.

"Name it, and I'll see that it's done." Jack replied. The Frogfather smirked.

"Very well, pirate. There's a particular shipment of value to me currently held at the Presidio, here in Skull Island's waters. Monquistan fort. Exotic spices. I want them. Get them for me, and I'll help you find Oliver Ratbeard. Do we have an agreement?" He explained. A few minutes later, at Jonah Town's docks, Bonnie was not in a happy mood.

"Cap'n, forgive me for being blunt." She started. Jack turned to the young musketeer, who was just a hair shorter than him. His good eye met Bonnie's eyes.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. You opinion is valued." The young cabin boy told her, and she flashed a small smile before her face turned to a serious look.

"It's just..." Bonnie brushed aside some hair in her eye. "I just don't trust the Frogfather, that's all. I've had a bad experience with him in the past, and I just don't want the same happening to you." She explained. Jack put his hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"I appreciate the concern, Bonnie." He smiled. "However, this is the _only_ lead we've got on Ratbeard." He told her. "We _cannot_ waste this chance." He added. Bonnie nodded, her green eyes meeting Jack's green eye. Sarah rigged the sail on the raft, which looked like it was falling apart. "Tell you what, Bonnie. When this is over, I'll ask the Frogfather for a better ship." Jack grimaced as a piece of wood fell off into the ocean, being carried away by the current. Jack sighed. "I wonder if my sister is having better luck than me." He hoped. An hour later, the small crew arrived at the Presidio. Sarah was about to start off when Fin held her back, pointing one of his cleavers to a sentry on the wall.

"Don't want to alert the guards we're here." He explained to the young fencer, who nodded. She unsheathed a dagger, throwing it expertly at the sentry. The dagger embedded itself it the sentry's neck, a gagging sound coming from him as he took in his last breaths of air before his life ended. As they were sneaking along, Sarah ran alongside James. James pulled Sarah into a bush with him as a sentry passed by. He lingered for a second before a dagger came whizzing out of the bush into the sentry's chest, killing him instantly. Jack and Sarah peeked their heads up from the bush, locating the door.

"We made it." Jack smiled. "With any luck, we'll be gone with the spices long before any of the guards know we were here." He smirked. They entered the room with the spices, and to the crew's surprise, the gate was locked. "Locked! I knew this was too easy!" Jack exclaimed as an arrow whizzed past him, embedding itself in the wall. The guards had found them. "OK! New plan! We're gonna have to fight back! Use lethal force if you have to!" Jack shouted to his crew.

"GET THE INTRUDERS! KILL THEM ON SIGHT! FOR MONQUISTA!" A sentry shouted as he charged the young cabin boy. Expertly, Jack parried the attack, disarming the guard and stabbing his blade into the guard's chest. When they stepped outside, more guards arrived, all ready to kill.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole fort knew we were here!" Fin shouted as he bludgeoned one of the sentries to death with his cleavers. More guards rushed down from the walls, spears and bows ready to kill. Jack pulled out his pistol and shot each melee guard that charged at him. Fin brutally murdered one of the guards by grabbing the guy's neck, causing bones to snap under the weight of his powerful hands. A sadistic grin made its way across the cutthroat's face, his eyes gleaming with wickedness.

"FIN!" Bonnie exclaimed in horror. "WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" The young musketeer scolded.

"Hey! Captain said lethal force, Anne!" The cutthroat replied with a laugh. Bonnie face-palmed and muttered something about cutthroats taking fighting too seriously. Before long, the remaining guards were dead and the small pirate crew made their way into the barracks, where inside, a young man could be seen in a cell. James recognized him instantly.

"Jordan?!" Jack exclaimed in surprise. Jordan's ears picked up his voice. Turning his head, Jordan caught glimpse of Jack, nearly knocking himself over as he stumbled to the cell bars.

"Jack! By all I hold sacred, is that you?!" The young man laughed with surprise. "I'd nearly given up hope on laying eyes on you again! What in blaze are you doing here?!" Jordan exclaimed. Jack explained the whole ordeal with the Frogfather and the spices and how it would help them find Ratbeard. "Hmm, sounds like you need keys. The commander upstairs has got a whole ring of them. I'd wager they'd open my cell and the gate in the spice room. Get those keys, and we'll get out of here together." Jordan explained. Jack nodded as he, Fin, Bonnie and Sarah went for the keys while Fin and Bert stayed behind to watch Jordan in case more guards showed up. After beating up a very pissed off Monquistan captain and grabbing the keys, Jordan was freed, the gang beat the other guards, grabbed the spices, and headed back to Jonah Town. Upon entering the Frogfather's sanctum, he smiled in delight as he saw the spices.

"Ah, an excellent job, pirate. Now then, to business. You came to me seeking Ratbeard's location. This I cannot do." He stated simply. Bonnie growled.

"Why you backstabbing, dirty..." She started before Jack put a hand on her shoulder. The Frogfather cleared his throat.

"What I mean is, Ratbeard came to me asking a favor saying if anyone should look for him, to keep his location a secret. I'd try One-Eyed Jack in Flotsam. I transfer the favor Jack owes me to you, therefore my word remains unbroken and everyone is happy." He explained. jack and him shook hands in agreement and turned to leave. "Oh, pirate, one last thing before you go. I remembered your parents as soon as you got here. Their ship is still here, tied up. They asked me to pass it on to you." He smiled. Jack couldn't contain his excitement and rushed off to his parents' ship, and sure enough, there it was. Bonnie, Jordan, Subodai, Sarah, Bert, and Fin stared in amazement.

"Guys, I give you the proudest vessel to roam these waters, The Jolly Voyager." Jack laughed in amazement, tears streaming down his face. "All this time...I thought she was at the bottom of the ocean when I was told she was sunk 5 years ago.." He sniffed, wiping tears from his face. "Right, let's get her ready to set sail!" He exclaimed, racing around the deck readying the ship. Finally it came time to raise the flag, which Jordan had found in the cabin. Jack held it and couldn't believe his eyes. It was their flag alright. Black with blue trim and in the middle, the image of a female pirate skull with a black tricorne and blue hair flowing down her head. Jack tied it to the sails and lifted it high for all of Skull Island to see. The race to Gunn's gold...was on...


End file.
